I Don't Want You Back
by D3ckthehalls
Summary: re-edit from YesTweedyCole. Rated M for language. Song-fic, lyrics belong to Ellie Greenwich, Jeff Barry and Eamon. A/U.


With permission from YesTweedyCole I re-edited it so big thanks to Tweedy!

Warning: Loads of swearing! I think this song got in the Guiness Book of records for the most swear words in one song ha!.

Sheamus & Alicia nasty break up after he discovers her cheating. Bold are song lyrics - What I've done is make Sheamus say the lyrics of the song at Alicia so these are obv **"blah", but **Lyrics which aren't being spoken are just **bold.** Normal writing is 3rd person. Lyrics belong to Eamon, Ellie Greenwich and a bloke called Jeff Barry. I own nothing :'(

* * *

Stephen toyed with ring in his hand; he didn't want to close his eyes 'cause all he saw was Vic with that man. He didn't know who the man was only that if he ever saw him again he would punch his lights out. How could she do this to him? His heart shattered into a million pieces when she said she'd gone all the way with this man. Sex – with another man; something that had shared in each other's beds, an intimate moment which Stephen treasured with a hundred other memories of her. Wasn't he enough? Did he not give her everything she wanted?

**See I don't know why, I liked you so much. I gave you all, of my trust. I told you, I loved you.**

When he first saw her he dropped, he wanted her so bad – granted it took him months to convince her to go out on a date with him, but she did and he never looked back. All he wanted was their future together; within a month he admitted he loved her. He jerked upwards, he had heard the lock turn in the door, and it was her, his Foxy. He willed the tears not to come.

**Now it's all down the drain, you put me through pain.**

"Ste, please listen to me," her eyes were red as she hurried into their shared apartment.

"I don't really want to," he voice was cracked in places, he chose not to look at her for fear he would let her collapse in his arms and he would kiss her and tell her it was ok.

**I Wanna let you know how I feel.**

"Stephen, we can work through this, you love me don't you?"

He waved a hand at her as a means for her to get lost

"You said we'd be together forever,"

He scoffed as he looked away from her.

"We can work through this; we can get back together and work it all out,"

But, he wasn't a doormat, he was going to tell her how he truly felt and right now he was extremely angry and hurt.

"**Fuck what I said, it doesn't mean shit now! Fuck all those presents, might as well through 'em out. Fuck all those kisses they didn't mean jack. Fuck you, you hoe – I don't want you back."**

She stood still in shock, she knew he had a temper, but he'd never be that way with her surely? She had never heard him swear so much in his life..

**Fuck what I said, it don't mean shit now! Fuck all those presents, might as well through 'em out. Fuck all those kisses they didn't mean jack. Fuck you you hoe – I don't want you back.**

Wow, had that really just come out of his mouth? He scowled, it was justified, she'd cheated. And he wasn't going to stop there.

"**You thought you could keep this shit from me yeah Foxy?" **

She looked to the floor, head hung in shame.

"**You burnt bitch, I heard the story," **It shocked him the way he spoke about her but you always say things you don't really mean when you're angry right? He again waved his hand for her to get out of the apartment, but she stood still.

"Stephen! Please, I only want you"

"**You played me. I bet you even gave him head**!" The thought of his future wife doing that to someone else just set a fire inside of him.

"Ste, please I swear, we can get over this."

"**Now you're asking for me back, you're just another hag – Look elsewhere 'cause you're done with me!"** He pointed at her before drawing his hand back, He undid his balled up fist with her engagement ring in it and chucked it to the floor, he punched the wall with some much force he started to bleed. He closed his eyes and winced.

**Fuck what I said, it don't mean shit now! Fuck the presents might as well through 'em out. Fuck all those kisses they didn't mean jack. Fuck you, you hoe – I don't want you back.**

That's what she was, a hoe, it pained him to think of her like that – but it was the truth. They were in a committed relationship, they were going to get married and settle down. They would have a big family and they would be happy.

**Fuck what I said, it don't mean shit now! Fuck the presents might as well through 'em out. Fuck all those kisses they didn't mean jack. Fuck you, you hoe – I don't want you back.**

"Stephen please!" she was full on crying and instead of comforting her it made him even more angry, she was trying to apologise. Apologise for ruining their future, his happiness and for fucking someone else. That's right, she fucked another man, without regard for his feelings, she did it without ever thinking of the consequences.

"Do you even care how much I am hurting right now, how sorry I am?" She tried to take a step forward.

He held a hand out to stop her and scoffed, his face was wrinkled in anger.

"**You questioned, did I care? You can ask anyone, I even said you were my great one!"**

You _are_ my great one, but he couldn't think of that right now. It was true, the guys ribbed him for it but he told anyone who would listen he loved her. He only wanted her; her chocolate covered skin, her bambi eyes and long elegant legs. He bunched his fist up again because all the memories of them together came flooding back, he kicked the coffee table.

**Now it's over, but I truly mean I'm sad**

" **It hurts real bad**" it came out as a whisper from him, **I can't swear that 'cause I loved the hoe** – but that final thought was in his head.

**Fuck what I said, it don't mean shit now! Fuck the presents might as well through 'em out. Fuck all those kisses they didn't mean jack. Fuck you, you hoe – I don't want you back.**

"Victoria,"

The way he said her name made her shiver, he hardly ever called her by her name.

"Please leave," his tone was soft as he turned away from her.

**Fuck what I said, it don't mean shit now! Fuck the presents might as well through 'em out. Fuck all those kisses they didn't mean jack. Fuck you, you hoe – I don't want you back. **He was done with being angry, now it had all come out he just wanted to sit in silene with his thoughts.

"Stephen, please." A final tearfelt statement from her made her think he would hear her out.

"Please, just get out of MY apartment,"

She turned on her heel, forcefully wiped the tears from her eyes and went to the door, she placed her keys on the table next to the door and looked at his back quickly "I'm sorry," It came out as a whisper but his ears heard it – the heartfelt statement broke him. As the door shut he fell to his knees; a light glimmered at him, it was her engagement ring, he reached for it and held it tight in his balled up fist and as much as he didn't want to. He cried.

It hurts real bad, I can't swear that 'cause I loved the hoe.

* * *

again, thanks to tweedycole for allowing me to use this and re-edit! This is not a flamer, but there needs to be more love for this pairing! Again, I know tweedy wanted to do a sequel so we'll probs do a joint one in the future - case I'd want to see them get back together!


End file.
